7 Minutes in Heaven
by katie-elise
Summary: Light knows he's going to hate the 'task force party', but nothing could have prepared him for a little game called '7 Minutes in Heaven', especially when he doesn't end up in the closet with anyone he expected. LxLight
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I already love this one. Like LOVE it. The plot bunny came up and attacked me in very much the same manner as the Monty Python rabbit. It was horrific. ;)_

Light knew that when Matsuda suggested a 'team party', he was going to suffer. His two hopes for salvation, his father and L, both uncharacteristically agreed that it was a fantastic idea. His father even suggested that some family members of the task force should come. Light thought for a split second that he might be able to get Misa on his side, as she was willing to do virtually anything for him, but in the end her desire to be at a party on Light's arm won out over her loyalty to him. And so it was that he resigned himself to a night of tiresome socialization, during which L would undoubtedly try and find some way to link his playing pin-the-tail on the donkey to the chance that he was Kira.

In a last ditch attempt to get out of the social function, Light approached L the day before the dreaded event was slated to take place.

"Ryuzaki, do you want me to finish the research on those case files by tomorrow night? I can work longer hours if it needs to get done."

"Light-kun, there is nothing I desire more than to get ahead in this case, but if your finishing those case studies interferes with Matsuda's event tomorrow night, I'm afraid I can't allow you to work that late."

"What? But Ryuzaki, how can my presence at a party be more important than working on the Kira case?"

"It is not so much Light-kun's presence at the party that I am concerned about as it is his proximity to myself. Although I do intend to unlock the chain for the duration of the party, I will need to be able to be near enough to observe you at all times".

"…and you would not consider skipping the…'party' ?"

"No, indeed I would not". And that was the end of that conversation.

Out of options, Light resigned himself to his fate. The night of the big event, he picked out an outfit that he knew flattered his figure; heck, he might as well knock 'em dead if he was required to attend this thing. It was certainly different to get dressed without that accursed chain, although L was still in the room with him. Light found that he really did treasure being able to put on a shirt without all that song and dance. L himself was in his standard jeans, although his shirt was light blue in what Light suspected was an attempt to be festive. It did bring out his eyes nicely, at least. Light was always a sucker for fashion.

L ran a hand through his hair and Light glanced one last time in the mirror. "Ready to face the lions, Light-kun?" Light snorted at L's analogy. "Bring it on". And together they stepped out into the main room of the plush hotel suite that had been rented specifically for the party.

Misa, dressed snazzily in a Gothic Lolita style, immediately crossed the room and attached herself to Light, dragging him away from L and into the fray. Light glanced back at L as he was being towed along; he found it oddly disconcerting being more than six feet away from the man. And then his attention was diverted as Misa sat him down at the game table with Matsuda, Sayu, and Aizawa. In no time at all, the five had a rollicking game of Jenga going.

The night passed in surprising amity for Light. He actually liked board games, being both a competitive person and impressively skilled at Connect-Four. Misa, however, was starting to get bored, and when Misa got bored, Light got scared. She always managed to come up with the most horrendous ideas. Tonight, alas, was no exception. "I'm tired of playing board games!! We need something more exciting. More grown-up. Hmmm" Oh no. Light knew the look in Misa's eyes, and he feared for his immortal soul. It was the spark she got just when she'd thought of some knew deliciously devious, and usually kinky, way to seduce Light into her clutches. "Let's play 7 Minutes in Heaven!!" Sayu gave a delighted squeal, as did several of the other girls, young and old, occupying the room. The men just looked dumbfounded.

"Don't you sillies know what that IS?!?" Misa asked, astounded by the male population's lack of kissing-game knowledge. Light's gaze was full of trepidation. He glanced around the room, seeing the same look in the eyes of all the men, except perhaps L, who looked rather as he always did; distantly interested.

Misa continued to explain the devil's-spawn game. "Well, whoever's 'it' is blindfolded and goes into a small dark room, like the coat closet, and then rest of us do that rhyme game to pick who goes in with them. Then we stick the person who wins the rhyme game in the closet with whoever's 'it', and they get to do WHATEVER THEY WANT with each other for SEVEN WHOLE MINUTES". At the end of this speech, the girls were all squealing like tween Miley Cyrus fans, and the boys' expressions ranged from Light's horrified disbelief to Matsuda's uncontained glee.

Before Light could develop a sufficiently convincing argument as to why he could not participate (maybe he was suddenly coming down with mono?) Misa had volunteered him to be 'it' first. The girls, with the exception of his family members, all seemed to eye Light like tigers eye a particularly juicy piece of meat, and Light regretted dressing so nicely. The guys were no help at all; they mostly seemed relieved that they weren't up to bat. Except Matsuda. He looked mildly crestfallen, and kept glancing over at Sayu. Before Light knew it, he was being forced into a coat closet by a surprisingly strong Misa, and the door was shut behind him. Great. Just fantastic. Here he was, surrounded by moth balls, and some slobbery girl was going to walk through that door and drool all over him for seven whole minutes. Thanks a lot, Misa.

On the other side of the closet door, however, Misa Amane was no happier than Light. By some weird coincidence, L had won the rhyme game, which was very strange indeed, considering that 1) only girls were supposed to be playing and 2) no one had noticed L was even participating in the game until it was too late. At first Misa protested, but L quietly told her that "Rules are rules, Misa Misa". And what L said, went. So it was to the scowls of the female crowd and the stunned silence of the males that L Lawliet walked into the closet to spend seven minutes in heaven with Light Yagami.

_A/N: Cliffhanger lol! Revieeeeeeew and maybe I'll speed up the writing. ;p I'm not just pandering for reviews (well, maybe a little) but seeing that people like it really does motivate me to write more, faster. Love you all!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Oh, how I love my lovely reviewers!! Cookies for you all!!! 3 I tried to write this so you would _feel_ what Light is feeling...so if you need to close your eyes for a few seconds in order to imagine it, I encourage you to do so!! Enjoy! ;)_

_p.s. In the closet...coming out of the closet...hmmm...symbolism? lol_

Chapter 2

Light had been waiting in this stupid coat closet for what seemed like an eternity. He'd almost even forgotten about the fact that anytime now some ditzy little girl was going to squeeze her way into the confined space and probably proceed to molest him.

In a weird way, being in the closet was kind of relaxing. Light could feel the soft cotton of his blindfold rubbing against his forehead and the bridge of his nose, the individual fibers tickling just a bit. In the complete dark, his sense of touch was amplified, and the slightly scratchy fabric of his pants was getting a bit annoying, especially where it rubbed on his knees. The coats that called the closet home were pressing in on him from all sides, and he could feel leather on his left, some kind of wool to his right. All in all, it was quite cozy, almost bordering on stuffy.

Before Light could contemplate his surroundings further, the door creaked and someone padded softly into the closet with him. He heard the door protest again as it was closed, and the lock clicked into place. Suddenly feeling very vulnerable, as he was blindfolded and this girl was not, Light shrunk back into the coats a little bit. For a long time, nothing happened, which just made Light more suspicious. Perhaps the girl was waiting for him to make the first move? Yeah, well, that wasn't gonna happen. If she wasn't brave enough to make the first move, then it was her loss.

Just as Light was thinking that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, he felt warm breath ghost over his face, the slight heat lingering on his blindfold and in his hair. Suddenly the space seemed far more than stuffy; it was suffocating.

Light froze as he felt fingers trace the line where his sweater and his pants met, and chills ran all up his body as the hand slipped under his shirt and fingers teased the skin just above his belt. That was the only contact for at least half a minute; no lips, no torso pressed to his own, just those delicate, soft fingers teasing him. Light found that he was hyperventilating a little, and was more than a little disturbed at the fact that he was getting what Misa would term 'hot and bothered'.

At this point he had backed up enough to be leaning against the far wall of the closet, the coats bunched around him. Just as Light thought he couldn't take anymore, the hand left. Light expected some other form of contact to initiate, but no. Nothing. The other person just stood there in the dark as Light's breathing came in shallow gulps. He couldn't stand this pressure, this _tension_…

And then finally, FINALLY, the hand was back. Light couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed as it traced the back of his hand delicately and he let out a little whimper. Then the fingers trailed up his sleeved arm, catching a little on the soft fabric, working their way up to the collar of his shirt.

Slowly, temptingly, the hand pulled his collar down and then in a rapid change of pace hot, moist lips were attacking the spot just above his collar bone, and a warm body was pressed against his, _hard_, forcing him strongly against the wall,and the feeling of a chest flush with his own, arms encircling his shoulders, and hip bones and thighs creating points of intoxicating pressure, was enough to drive Light crazy with desire. The coat hangers clanged and protested.

Light didn't even notice the racket they were making, this was _hot_. He leaned his head back, moaning wantonly and knotting his hands in the mystery person's soft hair, pulling the other's head up and pressing their lips together with abandon, swiftly moving to open mouthed kisses.

Then the hands were back under his shirt, pushing it up, silently demanding that it be removed. Light was only too happy to comply, losing the article among the winter accessories of the closet. Lithe, cool fingers traced his chest, his arms, circled his nipples and came to rest at the small of his back, pressing his hips closer to the other's.

Now it was Light's turn; this girl's shirt was coming off, NOW. He tugged at the hem of the soft sweater she wore, contemplating that she had pretty butch shoulders for a chick. Whatever, she was an _awesome _kisser in any case. And then Light got a bit of a shock. There was no bra. Wait, there were no _boobs_. What the fuck?

"Light-kun has finally noticed my lack of female parts" an all too familiar voice purred in his ear as a firm, warm, and decidedly half-naked L pressed his chest up against Light's, setting to work nibbling his ear. And Light, to his utter astonishment, was non-pulsed. In a far corner of his mind, he realized that he was even _pleased_ that it was L he was in the closet with. Well, now was not the time to think about that. L was a damn good kisser, and Light intended to get his fill.

Reaching around, Light, still blindfolded, slid his hands down L's torso and over his butt, lifting L up so he could wrap his legs around Light's waist, an idea with which L happily complied. They locked lips again, moving passionately in a deep kiss…

And then the door swung open, and the entire task force, plus their families, got treated to a view of the top three detectives in the world half naked and wrapped around the chief of police's son, also half naked and grabbing said detective's ass rather lewdly.

L gave a mildly self-conscious cough, disentangled himself from Light, who was still blindfolded, and announced "Light-kun and I are regretfully going to have to retire from the party earlier than expected. We will see the rest of the task force tomorrow as usual for work. It was nice to see all of you". And with that, he half dragged, half led Light out of the suite and down the hall to the bedroom they'd shared since the advent of the chain.

The entire party stared after them in stunned, and mildly disturbed silence, which Matsuda broke with a cry of "Me next!" and grabbed Sayu by the wrist, pulling her into the closet after him. Misa gave a mild complaint of "Wait, that's not how…oh what the hell". The night had already gone as poorly as it possibly could have, so who cared if Light's under-aged sister got molested in the closet? By the sounds currently emitting from it, she wasn't complaining.

And from the sounds they could hear even from all the way down the hall, L and Light weren't complaining, either.

_A/N: I'm pretty sure this is complete now, because I don't know where to go from here...but I really like this story line...:( So maybe I'll keep it 'unfinished' in the hopes of more inspiration. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I was in the mood to write something delicious tonight...so here you go! A continuation, of sorts XD Hope you liiiiike. ;)_

As soon as L got Light back to their room, he slammed the door and forcefully shoved Light, still half-naked, up against it, distracting him with a deep kiss that made the other boy moan wantonly into his mouth. L used this opportunity to grab the handcuffs off the dresser near the door and hook Light's wrist to his own.

For once, Light didn't seem to care that he was handcuffed to L, and let the detective lead the way over to what he expected to be the bed; it was the next logical step.

However, L wasn't sure if he would ever again be blessed with the good fortune of having Light blindfolded, handcuffed, and practically dripping with lust. He was not going to let this opportunity go to waste. This was going to last awhile.

So, instead of the bed, L pushed Light a bit roughly into a plain wooden chair in the corner of their room, quickly whipping the length of the chain around to secure Light's wrists together, laying his bound hands in his lap and kneeling down in front of him.

Not for the first time, L was glad that he kept a jar of vanilla cream cheese frosting in his bedside table. He ran one hand up and down Light's inner thigh while the other made short work of the foil seal on the tub of frosting. Light's head was thrown back, his hair damp and plastered to his forehead, and his breath was coming heavy. L savored this sight for a few seconds before he lifted Light's confined hands and dipped his fingers in the frosting.

Light's body gave a little jump at the unexpected sensation and he lost some of his lusty look. "L, what is that? What are you…?" "Why, Raito-kun, it seems you've gotten a bit messy with the frosting", L interrupted smoothly, "How unfortunate. Perhaps I should…clean it up for you" L's voice deepened, dark with desire, and he bent his head towards Light's lap where his frosting covered hands rested. His hair brushed Light's thigh, making the other man's breath catch and gasp.

L languidly applied his tongue to the back of Light's hand, pressing down hard and slow as he licked up the length of it. "Nngh! Good Lord, L…" "Light-kun approves of my cleaning technique?" It was all Light could do to nod his head weakly and gasp. L smiled triumphantly, roughly running his tongue against the side of Light's hand, and not missing how the man twitched and sucked in air when his tongue grazed the fabric covering Light's thigh.

The backs of Light's hands now frosting-free, L moved on to his fingers. He gently took the tip of Light's ring finger in his mouth, getting dangerously close to a very interesting, though covered, part of Light's anatomy to do so. He slowly licked up and down the finger, sucking the length of it into his mouth when he got back to the tip.

Light's hands were twitching at this point, trying to draw L's head closer, whether to his fingers or to his throbbing groin, Light and L were both unsure of.

L meticulously cleaned each and every of Light's ten delicious fingers. By the time he was done, Light was whimpering, and his hips bucked a little now and then, completely out of his control. L indulged in a smirk. The chain connecting their wrists had frosting on it as well. He took the chain between his lips, starting at Light's wrist, and ran his mouth along it until he had enough slack.

L then got up and in one fluid motion straddled Light's waist on the chair, which groaned under their combined weight. L ground his hips down roughly into Light's hands and groin, and the other boy let out a gasp of delectable surprise. Seizing the opportunity, L swiftly pressed his mouth to Light's, opening his lips to let the chain slip in-between their moving tongues.

Finally it became too much for L; he had to have Light on him, NOW. He fumbled with the chain around Light's wrists, eventually resorting to pulling the key from the side table and unlocking them completely. Light, finding himself freed, finally ripped off his blindfold and fixed L with ravenous eyes, picking the slighter man up and throwing him down on the bed.

Light gave an almost predatory grin, crawling on all fours over L until his face was even with the detective's. L looked mildly stunned, having been reduced to a quivering mass by Light's sudden intensity at being released from the blindfold and handcuffs. Light lowered himself slowly to lay flush against L, their thighs, erections, hip bones, and chests pressed together deliciously. He lowered his head to suck a trail of hickies up L's neck, stopping at his ear to nibble to lobe. L was squirming and making scrumptious little noises beneath him.

Light let his breath ghost over the shell of L's ear, and whispered in a husky voice, "Before I lose every sense I possess to the overwhelming pleasure of kissing you, I'm going to set some boundaries. For tonight the pants stay on. I assure you I regret this as much as you do" Light chided as L let out a disappointed whine, "but, first off, we don't have any condoms, secondly, this is basically a first date, and I'm not _that_ easy, although for you I'd almost make an exception. That said", and here Light grinned maliciously, "you'd better get ready for some of the best making out slash foreplay of your life". And with that, he pressed his lips harshly to L's own, ravishing the other man's mouth, and wondering how many dates you had to go on before you stopped being considered 'easy'. Ah, couldn't be that many.

_A/N: Yeah, yeah, so it's kind of short and I coped out at the end. I'm kind of terrified of writing a lemon...I have this horrendous feeling it would turn out just terrible and embarrass me. Hope you enjoyed it regardless... Plus, they just realized they have feelings for each other! Come on! Give them at least a few weeks to work all this out before committing so much. Or at least a few days. ;)_


End file.
